Haunting Melodies
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: We think it'll be a huge monster that brings down a super, when in reality, its the strains of a haunting melody. Slightly AU, Canon Adjacent. Read and Review
1. Open Balcony Windows

_A/N Inspiration: Gabriel's Oboe & The Falls, written by Ennio Morricone and covered by Yo-Yo Ma. If you've never heard it, please listen to both songs; either the originals or cover. And if you want to know where it comes from, watch the movie The Mission. The cover by Yo-Yo Ma is what inspired this fic._

 _I normally hate reading song fits because the lyrics are annoying to read, but this has no lyrics. It's just a background tone setter._

 _xx_

 _xx_

It's Tuesday. There's nothing really special about it being Tuesday. Kara just knows its Tuesday as she flies through National City on her nightly rounds. She can tell by the unmistakable smell of Chef Jurgen's specialty wafting up from Cafe Italia, downtown.

Usually, she sticks to the middle of town on her rounds. It's where the most action is. But tonight; tonight she decides to head towards the outskirts a little, into the hills surrounding National City.

She's always dreamt of living in one of these expensive houses. They sit high above the city and Kara loves looking down at the city, especially at sunset. The city is beautiful in the evening. The sun setting and catching all the windows, making the city shine even brighter.

The night is cool and there is a calm breeze flowing through the trees that butt up against each of the houses, hiding them away from prying eyes.

As Kara comes around a bend, she's stopped by the sound of music. But not just any music. It's the haunting strains of a cello. It seems to flow around her and through her. She stops and spins, mid air, searching for the origin of the music.

It comes from the open balcony doors of a house a few hundred yards in front of her. All of the lights are off in the house, save those in what looks to be a study. The curtains in the doorway are billowing softly in the breeze. Behind them sits a young woman, on a folding chair, cello held tight to her as she plays. Kara can hear the emotion and heart ache so plainly in the melody. It haunts her, and draws her in. Green eyes close, feeling the music flow through her and dark, raven hair covers her face. Her jaw is sharp and taut as she plays and concentrates.

Kara has never seen someone so beautiful as the woman before her.

She takes a moment and looks around the apartment with her X-ray vision to see it littered with moving boxes and a half-made bed. Either the woman is moving away or moving in, Kara can't tell. The super hopes it is the latter.

As the song comes to an end, the bright green eyes open again and happen to look out the doors, straight at Kara.

Kara's heart starts to speed at the prospect of being caught.

But before anything else happens, a phone rings in the apartment, and the other woman turns away for a moment.

At the same moment, sirens blare in the distance, giving Kara the perfect excuse to flee before the other woman can see her again.

As she's flying away, she misses the look of sadness on the other unknown woman's face.

xx

xx

xx

Three weeks go by, and Kara finds herself at the woman's balcony again, night after night. She listens as the woman plays while the Super hovers above the city, far enough to be just a dark silhouette to the woman. Each night is a different piece of music than the last, and Kara never spies one piece of sheet music. It's like she's memorized each piece and plays it perfectly each time. And each night, when the piece is finished, the woman looks out the window. Kara knows there's no way the woman can actually make out any details, for she's too far away. But, she feels as though those bright emerald eyes are staring right into her soul. So, as the look gets more intense, Kara speeds away before she does anything stupid, like fly right in the doors and talk to her.

* * *

One afternoon, Kara had been sent home early by Snapper for being "too emotional" about a piece covering Alien Refugees. So she sits in her apartment, downing ice cream when something catches her super hearing.

 _The woman is playing..._

She looks at her watch. _It's way too early for her to be playing._

Kara smiles, _Maybe she's calling for me_.

She shakes her head with a frown, _Why would she be calling for me?_

 _Unless…_ the super smiles widely and is out the window of her apartment the next second.

She follows the music till she's right up by the house, a little closer than normal, and a little earlier than normal. Usually, its just hitting ten-thirty when she's on patrol, but tonight, it's only about seven. The sun isn't even down yet. And somewhere, deep in her subconscious, Kara knows the woman would be able to see her for sure tonight.

But she can't help herself as she hovers just a _little_ bit closer. The music is drawing her in even farther and her heart seems to be rolling with the emotions of the piece being played.

Kara's eyes are too focused on the woman's hands to notice that green eyes have been staring her down while she plays.

Much to early for Kara's liking, there's the unmistakable sound of a siren calling for her help. She sighs and tuns to leave.

Before she can super speed, she hears the scrape of a chair on tile flooring, running footsteps and a yelp of "Wait!"

She stops, knowing the woman is calling for her. She doesn't turn, just waits.

"Hello." The woman must know she has super hearing, for she speaks in a soft voice. And with one word, that soft _Hello_ , Kara finds her heart even more hooked on this woman.

"I see you every night. I wish you'd come closer. Though we've never met…" the woman pauses, and Kara hangs on the silence, waiting for that beautiful voice again. "I consider you a friend. My only in the city."

 _Okay, now I'm turning around,_ Kara thinks. But then a second and third siren come into play and she knows something is bad.

She risks one last look at the woman and almost gasps. Raven hair is whipping in the wind, knuckles are white as she hangs onto the railing and green eyes are piercing into her soul, pleading with her.

"Rao..." Kara breathes as she thinks, _she's breathtaking up close._

A war rages within the super. Do her duty to the city, or stay and see what could happen with this gorgeous woman.

Her sense of duty wins through. And with a small nod to the woman, Kara reluctantly flies off.

* * *

However, the fight is more brutal than it originally seemed and Kara solar-flares for the first time in almost a year. In the span of four days, she catches a cold, a stomach flu, breaks a toe tripping over Snapper's foot in a meeting and get's a bit of poison ivy from only God knows where.

As she lays in bed each night in utter agony, she craves deep down, the haunting melodies she's come to love so much. Her super hearing is shot at the moment, so she can't even listen from her apartment. She researches cello music and downloads a bunch to find it could never match what her heart really desires, so she slams her laptop shut with a huff.

* * *

It takes four and a half days, and a good many hours under the sun lamps to get her back to full Supergirl strength. And by then, she's back to work.

As she steps into the news office, Snapper rolls his eyes and begrudgingly calls to her, "Ponytail!" he snaps

Kara steps forward quickly, ready to tackle whatever he's got planned.

"How's the foot?"

"Oh, its…"

"I don't care." he snaps before she can tell him. "I hope you're not as scared of Luthors as the rest of the team."

"Lu…Luthor?" she stutters as her heart starts to pound a little faster

"Yeah. Luthor daughter just moved to National City and is rebranding the company. Set up an interview and get her take on all the recent alien activity here in town."

"Uh…"

"Too much for you, ponytail?"

"No!" she says quickly, "I can do it. I can _do_ it."

He rolls his eyes again and points to the door, "Step on it. I want the story on my desk by morning."

* * *

A few calls later, and Kara is stepping inside the elevator to take her up to the top floor of the Luthor Corp building. As she exits, the assistant looks up from her tablet, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I'm Kara Danvers from CatCo, here to interview with Lena Luthor."

The assistant nods and stands, heading to the office door to knock.

Kara hears a faint, "Come in, Jess."

Jess opens the door and announces, "Miss Luthor, a Miss Danvers from CatCo Magazine. She's here to interview you."

"Send her in," comes a soft voice that puts Kara on edge.

 _I know that voice…_ she thinks as she rounds the doorway to be met with the piercing green eyes and raven hair that haunts her dreams every night.

"Oh." they both say as they look at each other, up close for the first time, surprise written clearly on both of their faces.

xx


	2. The Other Side

Lena feels the instant relief of _home_ when she walks in the door of her new penthouse. It would never _really_ feel like home, like her flat in Paris, but this would do. _It would have to_ , she thinks.

It had been a long week and a half of budget meetings and meetings with the board of Luthor Corp. Taking over your brother's company was a feat that Lena was still unsure she could conquer.

As she takes off her heels, she thinks to herself, _Maybe, over time, I can start to dress down and burn the heels. It_ is _my company after all._

She looks around the apartment and feels the tension from her day start to sink back in as she takes in the sight before her. Boxes. Boxes everywhere. She'd barely had time to move everything into the house before she had to be at her first board meeting. Now the place was a mess. Various boxes were lying open; clothing, shoes, papers all hanging out of them or on the floor from when she'd needed something over the last week or so.

"Decorator!" Lena snaps her fingers together as she has a stroke of genius. "I mean, what is a Luthor to do when something needs done?" she asks her apartment, sarcasm shining through her tone, "Throw money at it, is what we do!"

She hates being a Luthor some days. There's such a stigma against her name, and she's not actually any part of it. It's her brother. Her evil, sadistic, maniacal brother Lex. As she steps into her kitchen, she spots a bottle of wine and decides to open it. _When did he become such a mess?_ She asks herself as she lets the wine breath.

Lex had been so welcoming to her when she was adopted. He was such a loving and caring child and always protected her against the world. And then he graduated high school, went to college and assumed his role as the head of Luthor Industries. He became power hungry, delusional and cold to everyone, even her. He focused all his energy on the Super of Metropolis and dedicated his life to bringing him down.

Lena shakes her head as she pours herself a hefty glass of wine. With as much grace as one can muster, Lena jumps up onto the kitchen island, sits with her legs swinging, and looks out her window and thinks over the last few years.

The moment Lex was put in jail, Lena had pounced, and took up the role of CEO and owner of Luthor Corp before her slightly evil mother had the chance. Though Lillian never outrightly expressed her opinions or put her name to anything Lex did, Lena knew her mother had a hand in Lex's entire personality change.

When Lena had graduated from MIT at nineteen with her masters in Mechanical Engineering, she decided to leave her Luthor past behind, cease contact with her family and live abroad. She settled in Paris, and focused on music. Growing up, Lillian had forced Lena to learn cello and for Lex to learn piano. Lex never tried hard enough, since he was already the shining star in his mother's eyes. But Lena, who already excelled in school, made cello her focus as a child. She was quite good, and was offered many scholarships to the best music schools in the world. But to appease her mother even more, she ventured into the world of science.

Lena looks across the room to the large black case leaning against an empty bookcase, _Maybe that'll relax me a bit._

She jumps from her perch, pours a little more wine into her glass and proceeds to open her cello case. Something about the smell of the wood, the feel of the bow in her hand and the weight of the cello against her body always makes her feel better. It releases the tension not just in her body, but in her mind as well and she's able to just _feel_ the music flow through her.

She sets up a folding chair that was leaning in a corner, opens the balcony doors to let in the breeze, and sets up to play. Looking down at her clothes, she decides to change into something a little more comfortable. So she quickly changes into a pair of jeans and a sweater. As she runs through a few warm ups, her mind filters to what piece she'd like to play. As she finishes enough of a warm up, she seamlessly transitions into her favorite piece at the moment: Gabriel's Oboe. It's a simple piece, much lower than her level of playing. But she loves it. She loves the melody. She loves the way the piece moves her.

The Luthor daughter lets herself be taken away by the music, closing her eyes and letting all her stress and tension of the day melt away.

As the piece draws to a close, she opens her eyes, taking a look out the open balcony doors.

In the distance, in the darkness of night, a figure is illuminated by the high moon and clear skies. A figure, floating in the air. A cape at their shoulders, billowing in the wind and it looks like they're staring straight at her.

Lena's stomach drops, _Superman. He's come for me._

Fear courses through her body, and she jumps at the sudden chime from her phone. She turns and looks at her phone to see an email. When she turns back to the balcony doors, the figure is gone and she is unsure of whether she should be terrified or relieved.

 _It must've been the wine playing tricks on me._ She thinks as she spots her nearly empty glass on the floor by her feet. _I should get some sleep_.

With that, the Luthor stands, packs away her cello and heads to her barely unpacked room.

xx

xx

The next night, Lena does much the same as the night before. Comes home, slips off her heels, grabs a drink (this time scotch), opens the balcony doors to air out the apartment, picks up her cello and plays till her fingers tire. It's late, and when she looks out the balcony doors to see the figure again, she's startled by it's presence. But in the blink of an eye, the figure is gone again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she spots the figure almost every night, and it comes to a point where she actually looks forward to seeing him. Though she should be terrified - a Luthor being stalked by a flying person who she thinks _might_ be Superman, but isn't really sure now - she comes to see this person as a part of her life. She can't wait to get home every evening.

 _I wonder if he comes to hear me play_ , she muses as she walks into her apartment one afternoon. It's a little earlier than usual, her getting home. Usually she doesn't stroll into her apartment until nine-thirty or ten. But today, she's home by four-thirty.

 _I wonder if I can get him to come early by playing. Maybe I can get him to tell me why he's been stalking me._ She smiles to herself as she devises a plan.

It's close to seven by the time Lena is ready. She's showered, dressed down in something comfortable, but highlights her features. A black, loose, 3/4 sleeve sweater, comfortable jeans that conform to her body in just the right way and her feet are bare. Her hair is down and around her shoulders and billows softly behind her as she flits around her apartment to get ready.

She straightens up the study as best she can and goes to open a bottle of wine. She sips slowly as she's watching the sun start to set.

When she starts her warmup, she's hoping the super can hear her wherever she is.

As expected, within twenty minutes of her playing, Lena looks up to see the figure outside her home; closer than usual. And this time, the sun is still up and Lena can almost make out her face. _It's a woman_ , she thinks as she fights to hold in a gasp.

Lena continues playing, her hands moving of their own volition as her eyes get their first real look.

She looks gorgeous, even from this distance. Her blonde hair is a blazing gold in the setting sun. Her body is covered in muscle and she oozes strength. She's in a blue suit and a dark red cape whips around her body as she stays suspended in the air. She's a vision and Lena is speechless.

They make eye contact and share an intense connection before the mysterious woman turns to leave.

She doesn't want this to end, so Lena all but drops her cello on the floor as she runs for the window, "Wait!"

The woman stops but doesn't turn back around.

 _Superman had super hearing, right? At least that's what Lex's diaries said._

"Hello." Lena starts in a normal voice, even though the woman is quite a distance away.

The woman turns her head slightly as if to encourage Lena to continue.

"I see you every night. I wish you'd come closer. And though we've never met…" she pauses, briefly thinking how ridiculous she looks and sounds, "I consider you a friend." her voice catches in her throat, "The only in the city."

The woman turns back and they make eye contact once more before Lena hears a distant siren. The super nods her head slowly before flying off.

Lena is devastated as she's left alone, yet again. So her plan worked in a way, but did not go exactly to plan. She had hoped that the mysterious figure would come closer. Especially after she found out it was actually a woman, and a gorgeous woman at that.

xx

xx

The next night, Lena comes home and looks out her window. No woman, but she picks up her cello anyways. And even after an hour of playing, the woman never shows. And after four more days of being alone as she played, Lena resigns herself to the fact that she scared the woman off.

It's a Friday morning when she arrives at work, feeling the stress of the last few weeks start to ease into her bones and make her weary.

As she pours over some budget reports, she slips off her heels.

Mid morning, there's a knock on her door.

"Come in Jess." Lena calls from her desk, not looking up

The door opens and her quiet assistant walks in, "Miss Luthor, a Miss Danvers from CatCo Magazine. She's here to interview you for an article."

Lena rolls her eyes and sighs, "Send her in."

She slips her shoes back on and stands to greet her guest.

As the woman walks in, Lena looks up and her heart stops. She is met with a gorgeous blonde with bright blue eyes. _It's her_ , she thinks.

"Oh." is all they both say as they look at each other, up close for the first time.

Though she wears a pastel pink sweater and white skirt, it does little to hide the muscular physique Lena knows is below. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail and glasses adorn her face, but Lena knows…it's her.

"Hello." she offers just as pale pink lips open to say something.

xx

xx

* * *

A/N If you can't tell already, we're pretending the whole Venture thing didn't happen and Clarke isn't with Kara the first time they meet Lena. Also. Fair warning, I'm at a brick wall where this fic is concerned. Soooo…


End file.
